Love And Ninjas
by ForeverxPucca
Summary: Meet Pucca, a nice girl with the cutest hair who had just moved into Sooga Village! Once meeting the dashing ninja, Garu, she instantly falls for him! With the help of forming a ninja squad and a mean drama queen, who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love._

Love And Ninjas

Chapter 1:

"Don't worry, Miss Pucca—by the way, what is your last name?" asked Principal Soo. Pucca shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "I'd rather not say."

Uncle Dumpling waved down at Pucca as she and Principal Soo made their way to her new classroom. Pucca bit her bottom lip as she entered through the pale green door to Room 109. Everyone turned around in their aligned seats to face the white haired principal and Pucca. Mr. Chang smiled at them and turned to the class. "Everyone, this is Pucca, our new student. She just transferred here from a little village not far from Sooga! Please be kind and show her around!" welcomed Mr. Chang warmly. Pucca gave a little smile to the class and went to take her seat in between a stunning girl with sapphire blue hair, although, her blond roots were starting to show. On her right, there sat a serene boy who had jet black hair put into short ponytails. Pucca thought his black shirt with the red heart in the middle was cute. His eyes flickered to hers and he did not smile. Pucca gave an uneasy smile and sat down. As Mr. Chang explained the importance of using commas, Pucca heard whispers and giggles coming from her left. She turned her head slightly to the left and saw the blue haired girl whispering to a Chinese girl with black braids. The blue haired girl raised her index finger and stuck out her thumb and raised it to her forehead while mouthing the word "Loser". Pucca turned her head back and smoothed out her red tank top. Why did I come to live with Uncle Dee? Thought Pucca.

Later that day, during lunch to be precise, Pucca was walking down the hallway on her way to meet the guidance counselor. On her way there, something caught her eye. Pucca turned and pressed her face up against the gymnasium door. Inside the gym, she saw the blue haired girl doing kick flips and cartwheels alongside other girls. They were wearing uniforms of yellow and black and were thrashing around pom-poms. They were the school's cheer leading team. Pucca was co-captain of her team in her old school so she decided to ask the girl if she may join. She pushed open the door and slowly walked over to the blue haired girl. "Hi, my name is Pucca. I was wondering if I could try out for the cheer leading squad," asked Pucca. She gestured towards her outstretched hand in hopes for the girl to shale it. The girl did not return the shake and scoffed, "You think you're like us? Pretty and popular? Get real! The name's Ring-Ring. If you thought I would let you try out, then you must be loop-headed!"

Pucca turned away sadly while the girls and Ring-Ring laughed at her. Pucca once again, continued her way to the counselor's office. But she had yet another distraction in her way. This time, she heard grunts and kicks. She looked to her right, where there happen to be a door, and saw a dark figure moving around in lightning speed. Pucca was interested to learn what they were doing, so she slowly turned the doorknob.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: _I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 2

The boy, who was busy training, turned around to face Pucca. "Oh! Um, hi! Sorry, to bother you," stammered Pucca," I was just on my way to the guidance counselor's."  
The boy just stared at her. Pucca's face flushed with embarrassment and she quickly found a way to keep the conversation going," So, what were you practicing there? And I did not catch your name! My name is Pucca by the way."  
The boy breathed out and finally replied, "The name's Garu. I'm practicing ninjitsu. My training partner, Abyo, was supposed to show up but I think he got caught up with his girlfriend."  
Pucca's ears perked up, " Woah there, did you say ninjitsu? I practice ninjitsu too!"  
The boy's eyes widened for a split second, and then narrowed. "How can I believe you?" he challenged. Pucca rolled her eyes and gestured to the wooden table to the far left corner, "If I'm a ninja, then you can smash that table right on my head and it won't hurt a bit".  
Garu looked confused but went with it anyway. He picked up the wooden table without breaking a sweat and threw it as hard as he could towards Pucca's head.

There was a loud clatter and pieces of plywood came tumbling down. Saw dust shot up into the air and Garu had been nervous that he had knocked out Pucca. But two seconds later, Garu made out Pucca's silhouette behind the sawdust and was shocked. Pucca was still standing there with a big goofy smile on her face. "See? I have a rock hard head. I think I got that from my mother," explained Pucca. Garu was immediately impressed and asked Pucca to train with him instead. She rejected the offer and ran down the hallway to the guidance counsellor's office.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: _I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 3;

After lunch, Pucca quickly skimmed her schedule and searched for the science room. On the way there, she was unaware of Ring-Ring`s outstretched leg. Pucca blindly tripped over her pink booted foot and was sprawled out on the floor with her books scattered all over the floor in a split second. Ring-Ring and her black braided friend high fived each other and walked off howling in laughter. Pucca scowled and began to get up. Then, she was shadowed by a tall figure. She looked up and saw Garu looking down at her. "Hey, Pucca," greeted Garu as her held out a hand to help Pucca, "What happened?"  
" Thanks. Ring-Ring tripped me and I think I'm late for class," replied Pucca as she hoisted herself up with the help of Garu's hand. "No problem, I have science class right now," he said as he picked up the rest of her books in lightning speed. "Hey, that's cool. I have science class too! How about we...walk together?" suggest Pucca. Garu's cheeks blushed be let out a muffled 'Sure' and walked off holding Pucca's books.

"...succession is when an environment evolves into another overtime...forest to parking lot...man-made or natural matters..." Mrs. Ho continued. Pucca had been cooking up an idea that might just be what the school needs. She grabbed one of her blue sticky notes and scrawled down a note in her purple pen. She folded it and nudged Garu, who was sitting beside her, to pick up the note on their desk. Garu snatched it off the desk and unfolded it under the desk. Pucca saw a smiled creep across his perfect face and she knew that he must have liked her idea. Garu looked back up at her and nodded. They high-fived under the desk.

Garu found Pucca at the cafeteria door entrance after school and ran towards her. "Hey, so how's this going to work?" asked Garu eagerly. Pucca smiled and explained, "Well, the way this Ninja Squad is going to work, is if we have an actual team. We have you and me, and you told e that Abyo would like to join despite Ring-Ring being his girlfriend and all."  
"Yeah, but we need two more people. I know! I have another friends, his name is Ssosso. He is an amazing ninja. However, his eyes...kind of suck..." offered Garu sheepishly. Pucca giggled and reassured him that she'll be putting up flyers for auditions. Garu nodded and bother ninjas headed home. Thinking about each other in minor ways on the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

*_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 4

That night, while Pucca was surfing the internet, Garu called her and they started to talk. Garu's words seem to have trailed off when Pucca caught sight of something very relevant. "Hello? ...Pucca you still there?" wondered Garu. "What? Oh, sorry Garu, I just found something very interesting on the net," replied Pucca. "Really? What is it?"  
" I found an article on the Daily Ninja Newspaper and it relates to ninja squads! It says:  
_Saturday, May 16__th__, Sooga Village. A fellow ninja and his squad had won the regional championships for Ninjitsu performed in a group. The name of the leader of the skilled group, is Tobe. He and his many identical ninjas flipped and sliced their way into the provincials! Next week, Tobe's squad, or as they are popular known as, The X Heads will be battling out Lions And Dragons!" _  
" Ok, now that is convenient! So what do we do? Do we just form a group and start practicing?" asked Garu. Pucca chewed on the inside of her cheek and thought about their future Ninja Squad. "Yes, but first we need a full team," replied Pucca reassuringly.

School had ended for the day and Pucca was on her way out the door. Garu had a dentist appointment so she had to walk home alone. On her way out of the school, Pucca heard a faint crying coming from the bushes. She quietly walked through the bushes and her eyes widened as she discovered Ching curled up on the ground crying. "Ching? What are you doing here?" asked Pucca softly. Ching's head snapped up and she hopelessly wiped at her running mascara, "Oh...Pucca, is it? Hey. Ring-Ring's dating Abyo right now. She has been since four months ago. She _knew _I had a crush on Abyo, yet she still doesn't care! I went to confront her about it just now and she kicked me off of the cheerleading squad! She's such a boob!"  
Pucca sat down beside her and pulled out a tissue and a compact mirror from her backpack and handed them to Ching. Ching thanked Pucca and dabbed carefully at her eyes. "So, Pucca, I heard about how you and Garu are forming a ninja squad. And that you're looking for a newcomer," Ching brought up suspiciously. Pucca looked at her and smiled, "I bet you want to join! And that's fine by me. So what ninja abilities do you have?"  
Ching reached for her back and whipped out two swords. Ching stood up and began to perform top of the line swordsmanship. Her movements were swift and precise. All her energy was concentrated on her swords. She was flexible and fast. Pucca watched in amazement as Ching landed sofly beside her, ending her routine. "So," began Ching, "am I in the squad?"


	5. Chapter 5

*_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late post! Got caught up with summer _

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 5

Ring-Ring was sitting in her sky high ceiling bedroom reading about lip gloss on the net, when her black telephone with pink kisses started to ring. "Hello, this is Ring-Ring!" She answered cheerfully. "Ring-Ring! How you doing?" asked her friend Kua. By the tone of her voice, she probably just came home from skydiving. Ring-Ring and Kua chatted and gossiped for hours. Then, suddenly, Kua mentioned something that enraged Ring-Ring. "Oh my gosh! Guess what I saw after school? Garu and that new girl Pucca, Abyo, Ssoso, and Ching getting together in the library! I overheard them talking about forming a ninja squad!" squealed Kua. Ring-Ring was burning inside and her head felt heavy. The sound of blood pumping in her ears blocked out everything! "_Ching? She joined a _ninja squad? _With _Pucca? _I get it! She's just getting back at me for dating Abyo! What little witch!" _shrieked Ring-Ring. Kua was silent and hung up without a second thought. Ring-Ring paced back and forth in her room and was deep in thought. "What would Pucca be doing with Garu? He is _way _out of her league!" she muttered to herself. To be totally honest, Ring-Ring always considered Garu as eye-candy. She thought he was hot and totally yummy. Without hesitation, Ring-Ring started to form a devious plan in her head.

The five young ninjas sprawled out on Garu's floor. "I think we should call ourselves The Abyos!" exclaimed Abyo. The rest of the group looked at him with sarcasm. "How about the Wise and the Powerful?" suggested Ssoso.  
"No no, that makes us sound old. No offence Sosso," said Pucca. Garu stood up and stretched. "But we have to pick a name first!" he said. Pucca thought hard and finally, snapped her fingers. "I got it! How about Target Zero?"  
"Pucca, that's awesome! Alright, it's been decided, we are now Target Zero!" said Garu happily. The group of ninjas piled in their hands and them pumped them up into the air. "Target Zero!" they all shouted.

Back to Ring-Ring, she was prepping to launch her plan to sabotage Pucca's ninja squad. She wore a pink sequenced tube top pairing it with pink bubble skirt and hot pink fringe boots. She let her blue hair down and wore them in elegant curls and applied a mother load of mascara and lip gloss. Once she was ready, she pulled on her signature pink biker's gloves and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love._

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 6

Garu's stomach rumbled and he hungered for noodles. Without any skills in cooking whatsoever, he cracked open a bowl of instant noodles and was about to drown them in water until his phone started buzzing. He flipped open his phone and had received a text message from Ring-Ring.

_Hey, Garu! Want 2 join me 4 noodles at Goh Rong? I will pay! Plz be there, I want to apologize 4 b-ing so rude. Thnx! Bai~_

Garu was confused. He had known Ring-Ring for three years and never once had she even thought of apologizing to him for everything she had done. But he was hungry, so he decided to go for the food. Besides, Pucca worked at Goh-Rong! The thought of seeing her sweet smile and her goofy giggle made him smile.

Once he stepped foot into the traditional Chinese restaraunt, he was instantly hypnotized by the sweet smell of sesame oil and chicken broth. Ring-Ring applied another layer of lip gloss before waving Garu over to their table. "Yoo hoo! Garu! Over here!" she squealed. Garu sighed and sat down beside her. "So...what did you want to talk about?" asked Garu insecurely. Ring-Ring smiled slyly and touched a slender finger to her chin, "I don't know, school and stuff I guess. Oh, and I'm sorry for being such a mean girl to you these past years. That was uncalled for, "she said. There was something about her voice that was just not right. Thankfully, Pucca showed up at their table with two bowls of steaming hot noodles. She looked from Garu to Ring-Ring, then back. She set down the bowls of noodles and smiled gracefully. She has such perfect teeth, thought Garu. Pucca walked down to the kitchen again to go grab some chopsticks and a pot of tea. Garu turned back to Ring-Ring and saw her head rested in her hand. She looked very intriguing, but kind of scary. When Garu was about to ask what Ring-Ring was looking at, she jumped him and pressed her glossy lips against his and started to kiss him wildly. Garu tried to pull away and struggled violently, but Ring-Ring has a steel grip! Just as things started to get intense, Pucca walked in with a teapot. Her face flushed bright red at what she was seeing and her grip on the teapot loosened, which sent the pot of hot tea plummeting for the floor. Garu finally pushed away Ring-Ring and the last thing he was Pucca running for the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 7

Pucca curled up on her bed and hugged her pink pillow tight. The tears wouldn`t stop streaming down her face, and she was pretty sure she was hyperventilating. Uncle Dumpling entered her room holding a bowl of hot soup and sat down beside Pucca on her bed, setting the soup on her nightstand. "Aww, Pucca. I know you're sad, but is he really that worth it?" asked Uncle Dumpling softly. Pucca sniffed before answering, "No...Yes...I don't know. Uncle Dee, why would he be kissing Ring-Ring? She's so mean! He even told me so!"  
"Oh, well you don't know he kissed her for sure! Maybe she kissed _him_," explained Uncle Dumpling. Pucca slowly sat up on her bed and rubbed her swollen eyes. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I mean, he never really got a chance to explain. I'll go talk to him about it. Thanks Uncle Dee!" said Pucca. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which made the chef blush. Uncle Dumpling fixed Pucca's hair while Pucca chugged down the delicious soup. Once Uncle Dumpling left, Pucca picked up the phone and dialled Garu's number.

"Hello?"  
"Garu! Hey, it's Pucca."  
"Pucca! Oh gosh, am I ever glad to hear from you! Listen, I am _so _sorry that you had to see that! I didn't kiss her, Pucca. She kissed me! She invited me over for noodles and I was hungry! Believe me, I cannot cook! I went for the noodles, but turns out, she was just using me for her evil plan!" explained Garu in a rush. Pucca chuckled before answering to him. "What's so funny?" asked Garu. "Nothing! You just sound so cute when you're mad," replied Pucca.  
"Gee, thanks," muttered Garu. Pucca can almost taste the embarrassment in his voice,"Um, well I've got ninja training to do, so I'll call you later, 'kay?"  
"Alright, ninja boy! Train hard! Bye," said Pucca before she hung up. Now that everything was set straight, Pucca was content again. This reminded her to call up Tobe, to request a match. Pucca fumbled with the phone until she heard the soft whirr of the phone ringing on the other end. "You've got Tobe, what do you want?" asked a husky male voice. "Hey, my name is Pucca and I'm calling on behalf of Target Zero, my ninja squad. I'm calling to request a match with you," challenged Pucca. She then heard loud chortling and snorts, "Hahaha! You've got to be kidding me! Okay, forst, I have never heard of you guys before, and seconds; do you know who we are? We've won twenty-nine awards in our past! And we're going for the thirtieth! That is, the team that was supposed to verse us backed down, so I guess we win by default!"  
" No way! Tell you what, we're going to verse you in your big battle and we'll _see _who's better!" snapped Pucca. Tobe laughed once again before hanging up. Well that was rude, thought Pucca. Now how is she going to tell her team that she accidentally challenged the all star ninja squad to a battle that will spread all over the world? 


	8. Chapter 8

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca:Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 8

Garu was flat on his back on his bed toying with his sword while his cat, Mio, slept on his stomach. All Garu could think about was Pucca. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Wondered Garu. His mind danced with images of Pucca smiling, Pucca laughing, Pucca making silly faces, and Pucca serving up bowls and bowls of noodles. Even with her red shirt smeared with soya sauce or hot sauce, she still looked beautiful. Suddenly, Garu's heart raced and his stomach churned. He sat up on his bed, which of course woke Mio, and as about to bolt to the bathroom when he had figured it out. He was definitely in love with Pucca. Garu had considered taking a vow to never fall in love. Although, he had once considered taking a vow of silence. Thank goodness he didn't. He rubbed his face with his hands and tried to take his mind off of Pucca for a mere two seconds. As if on cue, the phone rang and the caller ID showed Pucca's name. He smiled hesitantly and picked up the phone. "Hey, Pucca!" he answered cheerfully.  
"Uh, Garu? I have something to tell you and I don't know if you'll like it or not," muttered Pucca slowly. Garu's heart stopped for a split second and he started to feel hot. Is she going to tell me that she loves me too? Garu stood there, steadying himself by holding onto the edge of his desk. "Garu, I accidentally challenged Tobe to a really major match that will be broadcasted over the whole—"  
" Pucca, I feel the same way! I realized my love for you too! I—Wait what did you say?" Garu's face flushed bright red and his legs felt like jelly. He couldn't believe he just blurted out his deep love for Pucca and she didn't even see it coming! "Oh..that was embarrassing…" whispered Garu, wide eyed. "Oh. Garu, um…I didn't realize that…" Pucca replied quietly. You could just feel the awkwardness in the room. "Maybe I'll call you later, Garu. See you later!" rushed Pucca. Garu placed the phone on the table and furiously punched the wall.

"Pucca! You did _What?_" exaggerated Abyo. 'Hey! It's not her fault! Isn't this what we wanted? We wanted to challenge Tobe and she got us this challenge! We should be thanking Pucca, not scolding her!" exclaimed Ching. Pucca smiled at Ching and was touched by her kindness. Ching winked at her and flashed a dazzling smile. "Okay, people! I think we've established that this whole thing is not Pucca's fault! Like Ching said, we wanted this competition! So let's work at it and kick Tobe's ass!" encouraged Garu. Abyo shouted in excitement and ripped off his shirt, which made Ching tingly inside. At the end of the session, Garu tapped Pucca on the shoulder and smiled at her. Pucca smiled back and turned away, cheeks turning pink.


	9. Chapter 9

*_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca:Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 9

Cheerful little Ching was out infront of the Goh-Rong sharpening her swords, when suddenly; Ring-Ring strutted down the sidewalk towards her. Of course, she was wearing pink today; a little pink sundress with pink ballet slippers with humongous shades. "Oh hey, ex-cheerleader and former best friend! What are you doing? Sharpening your little swords out on the streets?" teased Ring-Ring. Her dog, Yumi, barked at Ching and Ring-Ring laughed. Ching stood up and dusted her purple leggings of metal shavings. "What are you doing here, _Ring-Ring?_" asked Ching with disgust, "I thought you hated me."

" No, I pity you because you're just so unpopular and such a loser! By the way, Abyo bought me this bracelet for my birthday," flaunted Ring-Ring as she held her hand in pride, baring a shimmering crystal bracelet encrusted with rubies. Ching's anger flared! "Why would he do that? Your birthday is four months from now! Don't you even try to fake this!" yelled Ching. Ring-Ring chortled and flipped up her shades. "Oh, honey, it's not like I bought this myself, spending a great load of money, JUST to get you jealous! I mean, that would be silly!" exclaimed Ring-Ring slyly. When Ching was about to pull out her swords, Pucca popped out holding a tray of tea and deep-fried pumpkin pastries. "What's Little Miss Fudgewad doing here?" asked Pucca. Ching chuckled, "She's just here to make me jealous with this new bracelet that Abyo bought. And by Abyo, I meant HER." Pucca set down the tray of snacks and turned to Ring-Ring, "Look, Ring-Ring, you are OBVIOUSLY not wanted here, so why don't you and your scrawny little dog get the hell out of here?"

Ring-Ring looked shocked, "Well, Pucca, my dear! Watch your language! Fine, Yumi and I will be getting out of here! It's not like I want to be seen with you losers," taunted Ring-Ring, "Oh, and Pucca by the way! Stay off of those pumpkin sweets. You're looking a tad puffy! I'm not sure that Garu likes puffy girls! I don't understand why he isn't interested in me! I am way prettier than you!"  
Pucca was caught off guard, "Wait! Ring-Ring, how did you know about what Garu said?"  
"Haha! Pucca, I am _Ring-Ring! _I know about everyone! And frankly, Garu should not be with the likes of you! He is the most popular boy in school—after Abyo of course—and I'm the most popular girl! You're just a..a..a _newcomer!_" laughed Ring-Ring. She strode off without another word, leaving Pucca angry and confused. "Um…Ching, can I run upstairs for a bit?" asked Pucca. "Sure, I'll just finish up sharpening these babies," replied Ching. Pucca raced upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She yanked the phone off of the receiver and dialled Garu's number. "Hello?"  
"Garu! Hey, it's me! I have a question!"  
"Oh! Pucca…hey. Uh, what do you need to know?  
"Did you tell Ring-Ring…about…you know…what you said?" asked Pucca awkwardly.  
"Ring-Ring? Why would I tell something like that to someone like her?" asked Garu.  
"I don't know. I was just wondering. Anyways, today, I received a package in the mail!"  
"Really?" What is it?"  
"Our squad team uniforms! You've got to come over here and see them! They look awesome!"  
"Sure! I'll be there in a second! See you!"  
"Bye!"

Pucca felt a little more chill after she talked to Garu. There's just something about him… 


	10. Chapter 10

*_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 10

Once Garu arrived at the Goh-Rong with his cat, Mio, he was taken by surprise. The uniforms were amazing! Not that Mio cared; he was cuddling with Pucca's cat, Yani. Pucca held up the uniform for Garu to get a better look. "So, what do you think?" asked Pucca eagerly. Garu let the image of the uniforms soak in his mind: The black and electric green skin-tight tank tops, short black and green skirts that look like they came from Sailor Moon, the fringy ankle decorators and green sneakers. "The uniforms are AMAZING! Where did you get these anyway?" wondered Garu. Pucca giggled, "Little do most people know, Uncle Dumpling is amazing at putting together clothes. But don't let anyone else know!" Garu chuckled but then stopped abruptly when his mind clicked. "Uh Pucca…? I don't think Abyo, Ssoso and I are willing to be wearing skirts…" muttered Garu. Ching wiped away a tear from laughing, "You didn't think we were dumb right? We had Mr. Dumpling make guy uniforms too!"

Pucca rummaged through the box of black and green clothing until she found the male uniforms. "Voila!" flaunted Pucca. The guys' uniform was fantastic! The uniforms included Green polo shirts, black track pants with green stripes down the side, and like the girls, green sneakers. What Ching found coincidental were that the uniforms looked like her former cheerleading uniforms, except for the green and black logo on the front of their ninja squad uniforms. So that's why Pucca decided to 'ninja' things up a bit and added shoulder armour, masks and a samurai sword strapped to the back. "You guys, this is going to be great! We should call everyone right now and tell them to come and try these on," suggested Garu. Ching and Pucca agreed and ran inside to get their phones. Garu picked up Mio and ran in the door.

Little do they know, Ring-Ring was hiding in the tree not two steps away from their meeting spot and heard EVERYTHING. "So…they got their 'precious' little uniforms, huh? Well…what if one of their members ruined their little pieces of clothes? Hmm…"said Ring-Ring to herself. She hopped down from the tree and ripped her sleeve off of her pink bell-sleeved shirt. With rage, she tore off the whole sleeve, and then the other one. "I think this looks better…" muttered Ring-Ring. She snuck into the Goh-Rong and found Mio sipping at a bowl of milk. A smiled creeped across Ring-Ring's face and she walked over to Mio. 'Hello there, kitty! Let's for a run, shall we?" whispered Ring-Ring as she bent down and picked up Mio. Mio scowled and meowed violently. "Oh would you just shut up, you stupid cat?" demanded Ring-Ring. She ran out the door and put Mio high up in the tree she was sitting in. Mio was terrified and started to meow. Ring-Ring snickered and got to work on the uniforms, sitting out on the sidewalk.

_Meow! _Garu's head bolted up and he looked out the window. "Uh…guys? I think Mio's stuck in a tree!"  
"What? You better go get him!" said Pucca. Garu nodded and ran downstairs. He made a beeline for the tree and climbed up to Mio. "Mio! How'd you get up here? Get over here, NOW!" yelled Garu. Mio jumped onto Garu's face, which sent him flying. He landed with a thud. Mio scurried away as Garu got up to his feet. When he looked straight ahead, he could see Pucca crying, Ching's face raging in anger and a yard strewn of ripped black and green fabric.


	11. Chapter 11

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

UPDATE ALERT! I apologize for not posting a new chapter soon enough! Do not worry, I'll finish this story even if I die trying! I am going to camp tomorrow so no chapters until I get back Boohoo…sorry! Happy Reading

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 11

"GARU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SCUMBAG! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" shrieked Ching. Garu's face beaded with sweat and he stuttered, "M-ME? You think I would d-do this! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND TO THINK I WOULD SABOTAGE MY OWN TEAM!"  
Ching's jaw clenched tightly and her hand reached for her sword. Garu jumped back in surprise as Ching pounced for him with her sword almost slashing his chest. "WHA— YOU ACTULALLY THINK I DID THIS?" yelled Garu in frustration. Ching stopped midway from her attempt stabs at him and her breathing came of ragged, "YOU were the only one outside at the time of the crime! YOU were the one to said you '_had to rescue your cat' _AND WHERE'S YOUR CAT? NOWHERE!"  
"CHING! MIO RAN OFF AFTER I GOT HIM DOWN FROM THE TREE! I AM NOT LYING!" Garu cried desperately. Ching was about to take another swing at Garu, when Pucca jumped in and shouted, "GUYS! ENOUGH!" Garu and Ching turned to look at Pucca, who's eyes were a tad swollen. "Look Garu, if you didn't like the uniforms, just say so! You didn't have to rip them all up," agonized Pucca. "Bu-but! I DIDN'T, Pucca! You've got to believe me! I loved those uniforms! Just like I Love—"  
"Just save it, Garu…" lamented Pucca as she turned to walk away.

Poor Pucca sat at her desk and hr head down in her arms. Her mind drifted away on the ship of thoughts. _I really like Garu, but he can be so reckless sometimes! Why couldn't he just man up and tell me that the uniforms were horrible! But…but what if it wasn't really his fault…? What if her was framed again? It's a possibility... _thought Pucca. She decided to go visit Garu and let him explain to her what happened instead of being all sad about it. She bounded downstairs and opened the front door, where she saw Garu halfway up the stairs to the door. "Oh! Pucca…hey…um, do you have a minute?" proposed Garu. "Um, yeah sure, come on upstairs…" responded Pucca awkwardly. The two went upstairs to the hallway and they leaned on opposite walls, facing each other. "Pucca, I didn't destroy our uniforms. I loved them so much! And I would just hate it if you hated me for doing something I didn't d—"  
" It's okay, Garu. I totally believe you! I've been thinking and maybe you were framed again! Remember that Ring-Ring accident?"  
"Oh, yeah…hehe" muttered a blushing Garu."  
"Well, what if it was Ring-Ring again?" asked Pucca suspiciously. Garu wondered about it, "That does seem likely."

There was then an awkward silence, until Garu broke it. "Thanks for having me over…but I have to go do some cleaning around the ol' ninja house," said Garu. He gestured for a hug, but Pucca got nervous. Instead, she stuck out her hand. Garu reached to shake it, then gently pulled her towards him and closed the distance between their lips. Pucca was baffled, but also living her dream. Pucca wrapped her arms around Garu's neck and Garu caressed her face with his hands. _I love you, Garu_ was Pucca's last thought.


	12. Chapter 12

*_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Chapter 12

Pucca ran a brush gently through her silky long black hair and got ready for bed. She climbed in under her little pink duvet and her head rested comfortably on her pillow. Visions of Garu danced through her head and she couldn't stop smiling! Soon after, Pucca was sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Ring-Ring was perched on a hot pink stool in front of the vanity table. She picked up a black wig from her table and brushed it thoroughly. Then, when her blue hair was all trapped up in a cap, she placed the wig on herself and used two red ribbons to tie the long hair into buns. Ring-Ring applied foundation and concealer to look more "innocent". Then, she walked over to her walk in closet and put on a spicy red dress with black leggings and black pumps. She walked out of her house in the dark wearing an overcoat and into the garage. Ring-Ring seated herself in her car and set her GPS device to Tobe's house. Ring-Ring applied hot red lipstick and smirked in the rearview mirror before speeding off.

Tobe was sprawled out on the couch without his mask reading a novel about ninjas, when suddenly; he heard a knock on his door. "Who could be here this late…?" mumbled Tobe to himself. He approached the door and opened it. There stood a beautiful woman with perfect black hair, a large overcoat and slim legs wrapped in leggings. Tobe stared her up and down, from her hair buns to her black pumps. He realized that he was a split second from drooling, so he decided to man up. "Hey there, how's it going? Do you have a name?" he asked as he propped and elbow against the doorframe. He winked at her and Ring-Ring smiled. "You are even cuter in person! My names is Pucca."  
Tobe's eyes widened. THIS is the girl he is going to be fighting in a few weeks? She's so…hot! Ring-Ring snaked out of the overcoat and walked slowly towards Tobe. Tobe's face reddened when Ring-Ring put her hand on his face and slowly kissed his mouth. Tobe tried pushing her away, but he really didn't want to. They headed for Tobe's room and he slammed the door. One of Tobe's minions heard the loud slam and went to see who it was. He busted into Tobe's room to find his leader shirtless and a very pretty woman beside him with her arms around his neck. "WHA— GET OUTTA HERE!" screamed Tobe. His minion felt embarrassed at what he had seen and closed the door.

The next morning, Tobe got up bright and early for his ninja training. His head pounded from last night. All he had remembered was a girl in his room and then darkness. Wait a minute…the girl…her name…PUCCA! He thought. He raced to the bathroom and quickly freshened up. Then, he ran around Sooga Village, trying to find the woman he had seen last night. It had felt like hours before he caught sight of her. There she was! Pucca was out at the market purchasing some vegetables. Tobe came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What the..? Who the heck are you? Don't touch me!" yelled Pucca as she tore away from him. Tobe didn't care, "I had a great time with you last night Pucca. You know, maybe I'll even go easy on you for the match."  
"Wha—Tobe? TOBE? WOAH THERE! The only time I have ever met you was RIGHT NOW!" said Pucca firmly. Tobe snorted and said," No way, my dear. You are in such denial." Tobe pulled poor, helpless Pucca close and kissed her. Pucca screamed and chomped on his lower lip. Tobe howled in pain and then Pucca jabbed her elbow into his stomach. She ran off…and bumped into Garu.


	13. Chapter 13

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love._

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 13

"Garu! Ugh, thank goodness you're here! Guess who I ran into?" said Pucca. Garu did not answer; instead, he just stared at her in…disgust…? "Garu…? Are you okay?"started Pucca, "Look, I just ran into—"  
"I know what _happened!_" said Garu firmly. Pucca stepped a little closer to him, "Garu…what's up?" Garu looked at her with scrunched eyebrows. "I _saw _what I _saw_! You were kissing the competition! How could you stoop so low?" exclaimed Garu. Pucca was confused, "Wha— I never met Tobe in my _life_! Just today and he decided to attack me! You think I would kiss competition?" raged Pucca, "Why are you so _stupid_?"  
"Oh, _I'm_ stupid? Says the girl who accused me of ripping up my own uniform! Says the girl who accused me of hooking up with Ring-Ring! Says the _one girl _that I had EVER trusted! Now, I'm not so sure," yelled Garu. Pucca was clearly hurt and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "But Garu, you can't possibly think this was my fault! I love—"  
"Yeah, you love Tobe, I GET IT! I heard what he said! He said he had a wonderful time with you last night! Explain to me what that was," fumed Garu. Pucca flared up in anger, "GARU COME TO YOUR SENSES! I WAS NEVER WITH HIM LAST NIGHT! I WAS IN MY ROOM SLEEPING!" she screamed. Garu's face was getting redder by the second. Finally, he said, "Whatever, until this is figured out, I'm quitting Target Zero and you can forget about the time we ever met." And Garu stormed off. Pucca, close to breaking down, ran away crying.

Out of the shadows of a little valley, Ring-Ring slinked out and chuckled at what she had created. She walked away from the scene and off to the Goh-Rong. Dada, a younge man who works at the Goh-Rong, was rounding up dishes and teacups to the dishwasher. In came Ring-Ring and brought sweat on Dada's palms. Dada had always idolized Ring-Ring. He swallowed down his fear and finally had the courage to make his move. He straightened his shirt and walked out with a freshly washed plate, cup and chopsticks. "There you are, Ring-Ring. Please, take all the time you need to decide on our delicacies," said Dada in a very polite manner. Ring-Ring thought, to be totally honest, that she had never noticed Dada before and she thought he was perfect…Perfect for being a sucker. Ring-Ring Leaned over on the table onto her elbows with her chin perched on her hands and winked at Dada, "I'll be sure to tip you nicely later." Dada blushed uncontrollably and stammered a thank you as he stumbled off into the kitchen.

Ring-Ring had eaten her noodles and tipped Dada with a five dollar bill and left the restaurant. But, being the sneaky girl she was, she had left her phone number on a piece of paper with the money she put on the table. Dada might be the next sucker she needs. But first, she needs to make a few phone calls.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALRIGHT GUYS! HERE'S A NOTHER LATE CHAPTER :D**

**SO sorry for the delay! Just really busy working on some other stuff :( NOT TO WORRY! I had taken an oath to finish this story, EVEN IF I DIE TRYING! Happy Reading *Heart***

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 14

Pucca gathered up her books and binders into her red shoulder bag and slung it over her shoulder. She was still so heartbroken about what had happened two days ago. Just yesterday, she had tried making conversation with Garu, but he just ignored her and turned to walk away with Abyo. Pucca was so sad that she decided to drop out of the ninja squad. Abyo, Ching and Sosso wouldn't make it without them, so Target Zero was officially broken up. Pucca sighed heavily and trusged down the crowded hallways. Then, she saw Dada, desperately trying to fit all his books into his locker. She smiled at the clumsy boy and walked over to him. Dada had always been like a brother to Pucca and she had always loved him like family. "Oh, hey Pucca! How are you?" asked Dada. He was cut off with a hug from Pucca and she would not let go. Dada looked down at the helpless little girl latched onto him and put his arms around her. Dada had gotten a lot taller since elementary school. "Dada, thank goodness you're here. I really need someone trustworthy and loving to talk to."  
"Pucca, you know I'll always be here by your side!"  
"Thanks, bro."

"Woah, woah wait. Garu thought you and Tobe…?" confirmed Dada awkwardly. "YEAH! BUT WE DIDN'T! AND NOW I'M MAD AT HIM FOR NOT TRUSTING ME!" yelled Pucca. "Wow…then that makes you guys even…" muttered Dada. Pucca looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean…?"  
"What I mean is, Garu was caught lip locking with Ching. They looked like they have real chemistry!" informed Dada. Pucca buried her head into her hands and started to sob. Dada felt bad and sorry for Pucca, and cradled her in his skinny arms. "Garu—was with—Ching and he—told me that—I'm—the lying one!" Pucca gasped between sobs. "I really—loved him!"  
Dada leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead like he always did when Pucca was upset. Pucca wiped her eyes and leaned her head back on Dada's left shoulder, "Thank you, Dada, for being here for me and not being a lying, manipulative jerk like Garu. I can always count on you, Dada."

Dada sat across from Ring-Ring at a table in the private booth and was breaking out in sweat. "I don't know if I can do this, Ring-Ring. She's like my little sister! I can't do this!" Dada stated. Ring-Ring breathed out loudly, "But you have to! Come on, please? Do it…for me?" Ring-Ring got up and walked up behind Dada's chair and draped her arms over him. Dada blushed uncontrollably but kept his ground."No, Ring-Ring! It's not fair! She hasn't done ANYTHING to you!" Dada said loudly. Ring-Ring started to pout and right when she was about to place herself on Dada's lap, Dada had gotten up and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Dada! Look…I really fell for you…please…just do this for me?" pleaded Ring-Ring. Dada turned around on the sidewalk and just stood there. After what seemed like decades, he nodded slowly and Ring-Ring ran into his arms. Ring-Ring kissed him…but he was still unsure…

**SHOUTOUT to LillyRose44 for all your support and reviews! You really helped out A LOT!**


	15. Chapter 15

*_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 15

Garu slammed his locker door shut and leaned against it. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Just when his mind was about to drift off, he had felt a burning and tingling slap across his right cheek. Garu's eyes flung open and he whirled around to face a steaming Pucca. "What the hell was that for?" shrieked Garu. Pucca snorted, "Like you don't know! How could you do this?" Garu looked confused and a little bit freaked out. "What…? What do you mean?" Garu asked. "You kissed Ching! You kissed her and you got all mad at me for getting together with Tobe, which I clearly DiD NOT!" Pucca shouted. "What the—? This has to be another one of Ring-Ring's tricks! You have to believe me!" Garu desperately pleaded. Pucca shot him dagger eyes and in a low and haunting voice, she said, "Hurts…doesn't it?"

Ching stood in front of the school bathroom mirror and tried to redo and perfect her black braids when all of a sudden Pucca stormed in. "Hey Pucca! Whoa, what's wrong? You look steamed!" Ching regarded. Pucca grabbed Ching by the collar of her purple polo shirt and spoke in a voice only Ching could hear. "You…SNAKE. Do it again and I'll rip those scrawny braids right out of your deformed head. GOT THAT?" Pucca released Ching harshly and stomped out of the bathroom. Ching was scared and confused. Why was Pucca so mad at her? What did she do?

_Tappita tappita _went Ring-Ring's computer keyboard as she edited photos on her new pink laptop. Ring-Ring was in the middle of progressing with her evil plan. On her computer screen was a picture of Garu from his web profile, and Ring-Ring was editing and chopping up the pictures until it looked like he had his lips pursed. Then, she took pictures of Ching from her profile and did the same thing. Put them together and Bam you have a picture of Garu and Ching kissing! Yumi, her dog, barked and ran around her room. Ring-Ring was annoyed of her puny little dog and yelled at her to shut up. Just as she was about to go back to editing, her antique pink phone rang. "Hey! You've got Ring-Ring! This BETTER be important!"

"Ring-Ring, it's Dada. When do I cm=ome and pick up the photos?"  
"Hmmm…how 'bout now? I'm practically done anyways."  
"Okay, be there in a minute."  
"You better." And with that, Ring-Ring slammed down the handset and went back to finishing the last touches.

About five minutes later, Dada stood outside of Ring-Ring's ginormous house, waiting for her to get the photo. Before Dada ran off, Ring-Ring planted a giant, wet and disgusting kiss on his mouth. When she closed the door, Dada wiped his lips with his sleeve. He continued to walk back to the Goh-Rong, where his delivery was due.

Pucca took the pictures in her hand and couldn't believe what she saw. One picture had Garu holding Ching's hand. Another showcased them kissing. And there was more where that came from. Pucca was speechless. But not tear-less. She buried her face into her pillow and cried until her river turned into a lake. Dada patted her back and said soothing words. Finally, Dada couldn't take the guilt anymore. "Pucca, get up." He said firmly. Pucca sniffled and slowly sat up, "What…?" Dada sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry. I have to tell you something."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I'm back ;) Miss me? Haha. Just a little heads up, I am TOTALLY going to finish this story, but give me some time, because school has been just horrible =.= I'm not failing, don't worry! It's just been so busy :/ LOL okay so now you guys know that I have kept my word at finishing **** Thank you guys so much for supporting me! If you want a shout out, please don't be afraid to inbox me! Thanks~**

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love!_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 16

Pucca's head was spinning. "So…it was really Ring-Ring behind ALL of this? Why would she do that?" asked Pucca, clearly confused. Dada sighed and slowly paced the room. "Well…she was jealous of you, Pucca! Garu had no interest in any girl except you! You were his first love and Ring-Ring's anger flared up. She wanted to tear you guys apart and keep Garu for herself."  
"Then why were you helping her, Dada? When you said that Garu had gone behind my back with Ching, did you know how much that hurt?" urged Pucca. Dada's face was smeared with guilt and he was shaky all over. He finally took a seat beside Pucca on the old sofa at the restaurant. "Pucca…I really liked Ring-Ring. I was blinded by beauty. She's just so beautiful! I couldn't help myself. Unfortunately for me, I never really got to know her. But now that I knew she was such a little snake, I just…feel so ashamed!" he said sadly. He leaned over and buried his face in his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees.

Pucca felt so sorry for the fragile guy slumped beside her. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Dada and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Dada, I'm so sorry I—"started Pucca. "No…I'm sorry. I was being a jerk to you and for what? For the love of some…slut?" questioned Dada. Pucca giggled, "Dada! Such language!...It's true though." Dada laughed and pulled Pucca in a hug. Then, Linguini hobbled towards them and he had a panicked look on his face. "You guys! You need to come look at this! It's big." Pucca and Dada looked at each other and rushed away with Linguini.

…_The winning victory of The X Heads was not very victorious at all. Leader, Tobe, arrived at the grand finale with his team and no challengers! To my understanding, they were supposed to be facing Target Zero, new ninja squad lead by a Sooganian, Pucca. What shame that has brought us!_

Pucca's face shaped into a look of terror as the television screen played the winning clip of Tobe pumping the trophy into the air and the whole crowd booing. Pucca was close to having a mental breakdown, but instead made a beeline to her room. Dada decided that it was best to leave her alone for a little while, so he went back to mopping the floors.

While up in her room, Pucca buried her head in her pillow and cried. "My squad, my love, my _LIFE!_ WHAT HAVE I DONE?" sobbed Pucca. She lifted her head off of the pillow and stared at her red cell phone. The only person she needed right now was Garu. She swallowed the nig lump in her throat as she waited for her first love to pick up. "Hello?"  
"Garu…"


	17. Chapter 17

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love.

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 17

Tears started to stream down Pucca's face as she tried to tell Garu how wrong she was about him. "Pucca? Pucca, what's wrong?" asked Garu, suddenly concerned. "Garu, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have blamed you! It was all Ring-Ring! Tobe, the restaurant, the lies, EVERYTHING! Garu…!" Pucca sobbed into the phone. Garu suddenly felt heartbroken, listening to his first love cry so hard. "Pucca, please Pucca calm down. I'll be over there in a minute. Hang on, okay?" said Garu softly. "Okay…and Garu?" started Pucca. "Yes?"  
"I love you."

Garu held Pucca as she told him everything. She told him how Ring-Ring had deceived them both, and Dada. She told him about Ring-Ring dressing up as Pucca. She told him that Ring-Ring did all this from pure jealousy. Ring-Ring didn't love Abyo at all; she just wanted to date the most popular guy at school. Garu held Pucca tighter and cursed under his breath. "What the hell is wrong with her? She has no right to play with our freakin' lives! She broke up Target Zero! She made us forfeit to Tobe! She is going to PAY!" raged Garu. Pucca giggled at garu's sudden burst of anger. It's always adorable to her when he's ranting about something. "Garu…It's not too late, you know? The competition in tomorrow…and we have plenty of time to practice. What do you say…?" suggested Pucca. Garu looked around and then the corners of his mouth picked up. "You call Ching, and I'll call Abyo and Sosso." Pucca's heart warmed and she smiled. And then, she craned her neck up and lightly planted a kiss on Garu's lips.

"Hey…Ching? It's Pucca."  
"Um…hey. What's up…?" Ching was hesitant.  
"Look, Ching I am so sorry for accusing you for lip locking with Garu! I wasn't thinking straight!"  
"Wait…what? Are you talking about that time in the bathroom?"  
"Yes…see, Ring-Ring was up to her dirty tricks again and this time, Garu and I were the victims. She accused you of kissing Garu and accused me of kissing Tobe. And everything just got so messed up! Can you ever forgive me, Ching?" pleaded Pucca. There was silence on the other end, then cursing. "Why that dirty rotten little rat! She needs to be pounded in the face with a brick and then shoved into a manhole!" ranted Ching. Pucca smiled and even laughed at what Ching said. Somehow, she could always make her feel better. "Thanks, Ching."

After calling each other up, Target Zero rounded themselves back together and started to practice nonstop the next morning. Garu practiced with Sosso with sword fighting, because of his bad eyesight, and Pucca practiced with Ching and Abyo for the routine. From time to time, Pucca would turn to Garu's way and wink at him. Suddenly, Sosso's face turned pale. "What's wrong, Sosso? You look a little pale!" exclaimed Abyo. "YOU GUYS! WE DON'T HAVE UNIFORMS! HOW DO WE COMPETE?" Sosso shouted. Everyone looked at each other and realized that he was right. Pucca started to panic until, as if on cue, Uncle Dumpling and his kitchen crew showed up in the room holding two black boxes. "You ninjas are in luck! We happened to make some more when we heard about your mishap! Here you go," said Linguini as he handed Garu the boxes. Pucca went up to each of her uncles and gave them tight hugs. "Thanks you guys! You're such life savers!"


	18. Chapter 18

**GUYS! THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY LONG CHAPTER ;) JUST A WARNING! But this is certainly NOT the last one…yet ;P**

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love!_

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 18

Pucca's hand shook as she applied eyeliner to her eyelid. Ching's expressions showed that she couldn't care less about what was going to happen out on that arena. Ching caught Pucca's nervousness. "Pucca, you made a mess with the eye liner! Here, let me help you." With that, Ching wiped away the shaky line and replaced with an alluring cat's eye. After they were through with makeup, they stepped out to meet up with the boys. Garu and Abyo's eyes popped wide open. Ching and Pucca both looked amazing in their ninja outfits! Their makeup topped it all off. Because they wore masks, they only wore eye makeup. The girls had a green-to-black gradients eye shadow going on with a solid line of liner. They applied fake lashes and used a green eye pencil to create green strands. Pucca's hair was in her usual buns, but they looked power and almighty. Ching's hair was tightly braided and fell down her back. The boys, however, looked as good as the girls. They had freshened up and they looked broad and solid. The group had a quick pep talk, and it was out on stage they go.

The Ninja Octagon, the arena they competed in, was very large in size and seated forty thousand people. Pucca looked at all the cheering fans and her knees suddenly felt like jelly. Garu took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed it and held her hand. "It's okay, we'll do great. Besides, how can we not do great when we have you as our leader?" encouraged Garu. Pucca smiled weakly and held tightly onto Garu's hand. She prayed that he didn't notice her sweaty palm.

The group had taken their seats in the "Challenger's Box" and prepared themselves for three hours of ninjas. The announcer had come on stage. "Hello, hello, HELLO! And welcome to the Ninja Octagon! Today, we are battling out for the ULTIMATE VICTORY! We have our three squads! Introducing, the two time champions and swordsmen…THE SLASHING DRAGONS!" The whole arena cheered and applauded as the spotlight shone over to a group of tough looking teens in red and silver suits. "AND OVER HERE, WE HAVE…THE ALL TIME CHAMPIONS…THE ONES WHO PUT THE PAIN IN PAINFULL…GIVE IT UP, FOR…THE X HEAAAAAADS!" shouted the announcer. The whole arena practically exploded in cheers and boos. The sound was deafening and Pucca was beginning to worry. Sweat started to trickle down her neck. "And over here, we have a couple of newcomers! Put your hands together, for Target Zero!" The arena cheered, but not as loud as they did for the other two teams.

"First up, we have The Slashing Dragons, with their fearless leader, Tiger Lee-Yun! Three burly looking men stepped on stage and four girls in red leggings and silver jackets followed. They started off in a group stance. The girls down on the floor and the guys back to back to back. Then, it began. There were lots of martial arts yells and the not so occasional _CHING! _Of the swords clashing together. In the end, the girls did flips and kicks and they landed in the same stance as they did in the beginning. The crowd erupted in cheers and hollers. The announcer came up again, "THAT WAS SOME GREAT STUFF! NOW LET'S GIVE IT UP. FOR. THE X HEAAADS!

The X Heads are lead by the one, the only, TOBE!" The arena exploded in cheers again as the light faded. When a spotlight flashed on the ring, Tobe and his crew stood in the tiger stance and then erupted in a series of synchronized flips and martial arts. There were fight scenes between the teammates for the extra effect and human pyramids. The X Heads ended their spectacular performance with a human formation of the letter X. The froze in place. The crowd cheered as loud as they could and the sound had raised hairs on the back of Target Zero's necks. "HOLY GUACAMOLE! THAT WAS THEIR MOST AMAZING PERFORMANCE YET! HOW CAN ANY OF THE TEAMS COMPETE WITH THAT?" screamed the announcer, "Anyways, next up, we have Target Zero! Get up here you guys!" The crowd howled and clapped. Pucca spotted Dada and her kitchen crew sitting in the front row cheering their heads off. The squad had huddled up and had a very snappy pep talk, then got into position.

Their routine went as planned. "ARE YOU READY!" hollered Pucca into the crowd. The arena cheered. "HUH!" The squad yelled. Garu and Abyo were in the front doing a face off as Pucca and Sosso were behind them, squatting. Ching was somewhere else, waiting for her cue. Garu and Abyo presented ninjitsus and put on an excellent performance. Then, they leapt into the air and back flipped behind Pucca and Sosso. The crowd shouted and encouraged them. Pucca rocketed into the air and falcon kicked a clay dish that Garu had thrown to her. As she plummeted down, she read out ninjitsus and duplicated herself. She did all kinds of neat tricks with her double. Like, back flips and sword fighting. The crowd went crazy this time! When Pucca had deleted her clone, Sosso came in and twirled his staff. He and Pucca stood back to back and they moved with the exact same motions. It was like the crazy glued their backs to each other! The performance was amazing! Then, when they had disappeared behind Garu and abyo, Ching had appeared—center stage. The skin chilling scraping sound of her swords brought amusement to everyone. She did her sword routine and had everybody sittin gin the arena mesmerised! When she had doen her routine, the whole squad came together, hand in hand. They froze intheir position, and then quickly shifted into their team stance. They call it, "The Target". Once they finished, the whole arena erupted in cheers, howls, applause and even whistles!

Pucca's chest heaved up and down and her face was set in a smile. They took off their masks and bowed before exiting the stage. Well done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys! This is the FINAL chapter of Love and Ninjas! I just feel SO accomplished and happy that I had gone through with this story! And I definitely want to thank EAHC AND EVERY one of my readers and reviewers! In the future, I will definitely be writing more stories! Maybe even a sequel to this book ;) But let's just keep that between us, 'kay? HAPPY READING!**

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pucca: Funny Love.

Love and Ninjas

Chapter 19

Pucca squeezed Garu's hand on her right, and Ching's hand on her left. Her eagernesss was put into overdrive. The announcer stepped up onto the center of the arena and he straightenedhis blazer before continuing. "Ladies and gentlemen…I have the results of the match…right here." The announcer pulled out a yellow envelope from the inside of his blazer and held it up, building suspension. "Can we have a drum roll, please?" The whole arena shook as the drums were smashed by the professional drummers. Pucca held her breath and her grip on Garu's and Ching's hand tightened. She looked over at Tobe and he pointed a thumbs down towards her, looking smug. Pucca sneered and turned her attention back to the arena. "Citizens of Sooga Village, our second place winners are…THE SLASHING DRAGOOOOOOOONS!" The whole arena broke out in cheers, and some in boos. The Slashing Dragons walked up, a little bit slumped, and was awarded with a silver trophy, the size of a football. They walked off stage, smiling weakly and chuckling. "Alright…this is it…the ultimate victory…this year's champions are…" the announcer paused… Pucca's breathing came to a halt and sweat prickled down her neck. "TAAAAAAAARRGEEEEETT ZEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!" The announcer screamed into the microphone. Pucca's heart skipped a beat and a smile broke across her face. She jumped up and won and screamed in victory. Garu lifted Pucca up in his arms and swung her around in the air before crushing her in his arms. Abyo ripped open his shirt and did backflips all over the place! Ching was literally galloping with joy, as Ssoso…let's just say that he didn't get away with jumping without some injuries. Abyo caught Ching in his arms and the world seemed to stop for a minute. Without any hesitation, Abyo pulled Ching in closer and kissed her, sweetly. Pucca squealed and Garu pumped his fist yelling "WOO! ABYO!" The victory was amazing, but the best part was seeing Tobe break down and have a tantrum in front of the whole crowd. Target Zero walked up, proudly, over to the announcer and received their prize— a golden trophy with two swords criss-crossed. This was truly, a great moment.

School finally became a…normal routine for the gang and everything was back in balance. Garu and Pucca were inseparable, Abyo had broken up with Ring-Ring because of all she had done and started a new thing with Ching, and Ring-Ring had never got her way with anything. During lunch, Pucca, Abyo, Ching, Garu, Sosso and Dada sat together. Garu put his arm around Pucca's shoulder and kissed her nose. "Eww! Not now, you guys! We're eating!" shouted Abyo. Pucca giggled and cuddled closer. "Watch it, Garu, or I'll have to rip off those ninja arms of yours," threatened Dada. Garu couldn't help but smile. "NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M IN CONTROL! ME, JUST ME! EVERYONE LOVES ME! THIS SCHOOL IS NOTHING WITHOUT ME!NOOOO!" The cafeteria exploded with Ring-Ring's screams as she was dragged by her gloved arm into a black SUV. "Uh…what just happened?" asked Dada. Ching laughed, "Ring-Ring got suspended for violating school policies. Best thing that's happened her, EVER!" squealed Ching. Abyo laughed and drew her close. Everything was normal again. At least…more normal than it was before.

~+~The End~+~

**Alright, guys! I. AM. DONE! Man, that feels great! Be sure to check back on my profile for MORE stories in the future! Love you guys. Bye! *Heart***


End file.
